


Hogwartsstuck

by maps_and_treasure



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Multi, Potterstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maps_and_treasure/pseuds/maps_and_treasure
Summary: Vriska Serket is beginning her 5th year at Hogwarts. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: John Egbert/Vriska Serket, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido, Terezi Pyrope/Karkat Vantas, Vriska Serket/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This plot of this story is based on an msparp roleplay group I was in a few years ago. This story will be told from Vriska's point of view, as I was the one who roleplayed as her. If anyone who was in the group reads this story, feel free to message me, I'd love to reconnect! I'm planning on updating this fic at least once a week. Hope you guys enjoy!

==> Be Vriska Serket

Your name is Vriska Serket, and as of right now, life fucking sucks. When you got the news that you were appointed Slytherin's prefect that year, you immediately knew that it was because of your sister Aranea's recommendation. Despite everything you did and all the trouble you caused, they still chose to bestow that title upon you. You guess it's because they had no better option. No use in complaining now. 

After placing your things in your dorm, you walk out of your common room to begin your 5th year at Hogwarts. As much as you hate the position of prefect and all that it stands for (following the rules, discipline, and the like), you have to take this new role with pride, at least it helps you look more intimidating and now you can give some unlucky people detentions.

You decide to roam around the halls for a bit, maybe you'll find some people you know. You see Slytherin's resident coolkid Dave Strider, and decide to approach him, giving him a wave as you walk towards him. 

You didn't exactly have the best reputation during your first year of Hogwarts, and Dave was terrified of you for that exact same reason. You two became close however after you joined the Quidditch team together. Nowadays you consider him one of your closest friends. 

"Damn Serket congrats on getting the badge this year." Dave says, giving you a smirk. "You'll probs be getting the title of most terrifying prefect in our year. I'd honestly be scared as hell if we weren't friends." 

You playfully shove him in response, "Fucking sucks though, I was really close to becoming captain. Now some mediocre loser is probably getting it while I have to sit and helplessly watch." You sigh deeply, knowing that your plan for greatness has gone to waste. 

You joined the Slytherin quidditch team as soon as you reached your 2nd year, trying out for the position of beater. It turned out to be a bad idea, as you were infamous for causing multiple injuries and having bat fights with the other houses' beaters. 

Needless to say, the next year they chose to transfer you to less violent position of Seeker. This however, actually worked out in your favor because this meant that not only did you have the most important role of the team, but you also got the get all the glory. ALL OF IT. 

"Nah, I'm sure the team is in good hands now that I'm next in line. Let's kick some Gryffindor ass." He says with a reassuring smile, knowing that he was the only person that you trusted on the team. "Have you terrorized the first years by giving out detentions yet? I heard that's the best part besides that fancy-ass bathroom."

"Not yet. They don't know what's coming." You say with a mischievous grin. "I was really hoping that you'd be the male prefect this year, we would've made a great team. But noooooooo I had to be paired up with stupid Ampora."

Dave scoffs in response. "Me? A prefect? No way in hell. That's Dirk's thing. I'm way too cool for that shit. Didn't you have a thing for him 3 years ago? I clearly you remember you fawning over him during tryouts."

You rolls your eyes at him, clearly unamused at the snarky comment. "That was old news Strider. Besides, I have my sights set on more /mature/ things now." 

One of those more mature things happened to show up and join in your conversation, that being one John Egbert. Despite being the seeker of rival Quidditch team he managed to become one of your closest friends.

The two of you met during a combined Slytherin and Gryffindor potions class. You both managed to form bond after discovering that you had similar interests in pranking and movies. He also was one of the only people that was willing to give you the time of day because he wasn't terrified of you.

"Vris! Dave! How are my two favorite Slytherins doing?" He says with a bucktoothed grin, giving them both hugs. "It's nice to see that a fellow prankster is a prefect as well. Are you ready to wreck some havoc this year?" 

Dave coughs and elbows you as you try to ignore him. "Of course I am! We're gonna be the worst prefects this whole school has ever seen." You go in for a high five, which he gladly returns.

The three of you continue to converse while walking toward the great hall. The opening ceremony was always boring, but at least you got to eat good food at the end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Feast is about to begin and Vriska isn't looking forward to the same boring ceremony that happens every year. Little does she know however that this is just the beginning of an interesting school year.

==> Vriska: Enter the Gr8 Hall

You and Dave bid John farewell before heading to the Slytherin table. You then greet your housemates who congratulate you on becoming prefect while everyone begins to settle down.

As the headmaster gives the yearly announcements you begin to yawn and look around for anything interesting. By anything interesting, you mean your not so secret crush on the other side of the room. You turn your head and see him chatting away with Dirk, who grins and waves when he sees you looking in their direction.

"Hello? Earth to Vriska Serket? You look like you've gone on a one-way trip to planet Egbert." You glare at Dave, who just snickers in reply. "Anyways Vris, what i was saying was that we really need a game plan if we're gonna beat Gryffindor this year..."

The opening ceremony goes on for what seems like forever, until it's finally time for the feast. You dig in excitedly while conversing with Dave and your other housemates, temporarily forgetting about your dreaded touring duties.

Your eating and the joyful bliss that comes with it is interrupted by Eridan Ampora tapping your shoulder. "Vris, you won't mind me skipping touring duties with you tonight, wouldn't you?" Great, just great. First day back and he immediately asks you for a favor?

"Don't you dare leave me alone with the first years Ampora. I don't think I'm willing to deal with all their dumb questions and childish excitement for a whole hour." You say, glaring at him.

"I'll do your curfew duty for a wweek. Please Vriska just this once." He says, pleading with you. You decide to let him off the hook just this once. It's a new year after all, plus you're gonna be stuck with him for another 3 years anyways, no use in butting heads this early.

"Ugh fineeeeeeee. But you owe me Ampora, make it two weeks of curfew duty and we have a deal." He rolls his eyes before begrudgingly giving you his hand, signaling that a compromise has been made. You nod and shake it, clearly satisfied with the deal.

You sigh as Eridan runs over to Hufflepuff table to talk to Feferi Peixes, who he has been pining for for the last 3 years. Thinking of the positives, at least he's her problem now. You decide to head to the Gryffindor table to talk to Dirk and John before heading out for the night.

"Vriska!" John waves his hands excitedly as you walk towards their table. "How was your summer?" He taps an empty spot next to him, signaling that you sit there.

"Oh you know, the usual. Mom being away from home all the time and Aranea being her annoying self. I told her that there was no way in hell I was becoming prefect but she still chose to send her recommendation. She kept talking about our family legacy and how I needed to uphold it." You sigh as you take a seat next to him. 

"Aww that sucks Vris, but at least you have cool new powers to make up for it. I heard the bathrooms are really cool, right Dirk?" John reassuringly smiles at you before tapping Dirk on the shoulder. He looks as if his train of thought was interrupted.

"Yeah dude, the bathroom is the best. Plus you get to give detentions and everything. Anyways, are you two ready for Quidditch season?." He says while pushing up his shades. How him and Dave stand wearing those dumb things all day are still a mystery to you.

"I'm ready to beat your sorry asses to the fucking ground." You exclaim proudly, not minding the eye rolls and glares from the other members of the Gryffindor table. "We have no plans of breaking our winning streak this year in the house cup this year, and we aren't giving up on winning the Quidditch championship either."

"Nuh uh Vriska, we're for sure gonna win again this year! After all our house has the best seeker." John replies, smiling widely at his claim while highfiving Dirk.

The older Strider grins in response before adding "It's okay Serket, you guys are used to always being second best. Anyways, shouldn't you two be leaving? The tours should be starting soon."

"Oh my god I almost forgot!" John exclaims, giving you a quick hug before running off towards the group of first years being led by Terezi Pyrope, who was their female prefect and your former best friend.

You two are currently in the process of mending your relationship, but it's a work in progress and you weren't completely back to being your normal scourge sisters yet. You see John apologize profusely to her as she rolls her eyes at him while they both walk out.

"What about you Vriska?" Dirk says as he stands up to leave. "Aren't Eridan and the first years waiting?" He gestures to the clearly confused Slytherin first years, who are waiting for you back at your table. "Sucks that you have him though, wasn't able to convince Dave to become a prefect as well."

"I'm going in alone I'm afraid, I've been abandoned by Ampora. He ran off to flirt with Peixes." You smile at him, somewhat flustered, maybe your little crush on him hadn't died two years ago like you thought.

"I can help you do the tours if you want. It's not like I don't know what to do. After all, I'm sure you'd prefer having company." He smiles reassuringly at you, patting your back. These damn Gryffindors and their good looks. This was going to be an interesting first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this fic! I was really nervous to publish this because this is my first time writing a homestuck fic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska tries to keep cool as she gives a tour with her 2nd year crush.

==> Vriska: Tour the new8ies

"Good evening first years, I'm Vriska Serket and I'm one of our house's prefects." You say, reciting the spiel the head boy and girl taught earlier. God you hate this already, you sound so pretentious. "Please form two lines, one for the boys and one for girls."

Dirk fake coughs from beside you, as if trying to get your attention. "This," You gesture towards him. "Is Dirk Strider. He will be assisting me today because our other prefect Mister Ampora couldn't make it."

"IS HE YOUR BOYFRIEND?" You hear one girl say. "Ew why are you dating a Gryffindor?" Adds the boy standing right next to her. Most of them giggle and nudge each other, clearly excited at the prospect of their prefect's love life. 

You glare at the first years. "For your information, Mister Strider here is not my boyfriend. And a piece of advice, you should not try to mess with me, remember that I can give your sorry asses detention." They all shut their mouths once they hear that. 

"Jeez Vriska calm down, they're just curious." Dirk snickers, clearly amused. "And just so you all know, I'm just a very good friend who's doing her a favor." He says with a smile. "Now Miss Serket, shall we begin?"

You nod and motion for them to follow you both, guiding them along the hallways of the castle. "Be careful when using these stairways, they can change at any time. We don't want you getting lost and losing us points because you were late for class."

Thankfully the rest of the night goes smoothly, with Dirk adding some comments that make some of them laugh. First year you would've wished for someone as interesting (and attractive) as him for your tour, but you got stuck with your older sister Aranea who kept embarrassing you at every opportunity.

The tour ends once you get to the Slytherin dungeons. "And this is where I leave." Dirk says, tipping an invisible hat as he waves goodbye. "I had lots of fun Vriska, thanks for letting me come with." You nod to him in response as you see him walk away.

"Now that that's over, let's go inside the common room." You say the password once Dirk is out of earshot. Once the painting opens up, you usher them inside.

"Now this," You say, gesturing to the room. "Is our common room. It's the most badass if I do say so myself." You've always found the Slytherin common room the most interesting out of the four, as you had an eerily beautiful view of the bottom of lake. 

"Your things are up there in your dormitories." You say as you lead them to the stairs. "Boy's dorms are up the stairs to the right, Girl's are to the left. And boys, don't even try to sneak into the girl's rooms, the stairs will turn into slides if you attempt to do so." You roll your eyes as the girls giggle and stick their tongues out. 

"And that's where our tour ends. You all should get ready for bed, we don't want you missing your first day of classes and thus, causing us to lost points." You watch them settle into their dorms before leaving for curfew duty. Hopefully you'll be able to give out your first detention. 

You don't see anyone after walking around the halls for a while, which is disappointing if you're being completely honest. You were really looking forward to using your newfound powers. 

As you head back to the dungeons, you bump into an all too familiar face. "Oh hey Serket." Dirk says, grinning at you. "What're you doing up?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapters being mostly Vriska centric lately! I'll try to include more POVs and ships in the later chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when she thought the night's events were done, Vriska runs into Dirk in the hallway.

==> Vriska: Act uninterested

Of course you'd run into the last person you wanted to see tonight. Acknowledging your feelings isn't your strong suit. Normally your luck is amazing, but somehow it's unusually bad today. Oh well, nothing you can do now. 

"Strider." You roll your eyes at him while you say his name. "Clearly I'm trying to look for students to give detentions to. Sadly you're the only one I've run into, and we all know that prefects can't give each other detentions."

"I for one am glad I found you." He nudges your shoulder with a smile. "Besides, is that how you're going to thank me? That's sucks, because I really enjoyed helping you tour tonight." You turn away and blush as soon as he says that. Ugh. And you thought that damn crush died once 2nd year ended. "Want me to walk you back to the dungeons?" 

"Sure I guess. Speaking of, I wasnt able to thank you properly for earlier. I didn't want to encourage their notion of us dating. So thank you Dirk. I really appreciated your help out there." You rarely thank people verbally, but on the occasion that you do, you mean sincerely. 

"Why not though? I'm sure anyone dating me would be lucky as hell. I mean look at me." He grins cheekily as he poses dramatically. "And I mean, you're not too bad yourself. I bet a lot of those first years are crushing on you right now."

Is he flirting with you? Damn. 2nd year you would've fainted the moment he asked to help you do the tours. But you like to think that you're more mature now, so it's time to play hard to get. "Thanks, it's not like I didn't already know that. I feel like dating is for losers who can't be great on their own."

"I don't necessarily see it that way. I think that with the right person, you could be great together. Double the greatness sounds pretty badass if you ask me." He shrugs before facing you. "What about your love life Vriska? Has anyone caught your eye lately?" 

Oh shit he's facing you now, try not to look him in the eyes in order to not get flustered. "Even if it was true, I'm pretty sure no one is good enough to compliment my greatness. Besides, even if I did like someone, it's not like I'd tell you about it. And yes, my love life is nonexistent, thank you Strider for asking!" 

"Why not?" He says with fake offense to your statement. "I like to think of my self as pretty trustworthy. From what I've heard though, you've been interested in one my housemates, a quidditch player nonetheless. Ah a Slytherin and Gryffindor romance, what a catastrophe!" He puts his hand on his forehead as if about to faint before laughing.

God. You hope he's talking about John instead of himself because that's less embarrassing than your 2nd year crush on him. How the fuck does he even know about that? Ah. Dave. "I swear to god Dave is going to pay later. That asshole." You roll your eyes and cross your arms at him.

"I like to think that it's really cute that you like one of my housemates Vriska. Gryffindor is a really attractive house, I should know, I'm in it." He winks at you before continuing. "Slytherin isn't half bad too, I mean, you were sorted there."

Fuck. He's even hotter than he was back in 2nd year. You're getting too flustered to think of any witty replies. Fuck these teenage hormones.

Before you can think of a witty reply, he speaks up. "Do you trust me?" He gives you his hand and you nod before he leads you to the 7th floor. The two of you walk past a certain area 3 times before a door appears. "The room of requirement." He says grinning.

You look at him in slight confusion. "I thought that this place was just an old rumor. I didn't think that it actually existed." 

"I didn't either, until, well I found out how to open it. Let's just say it's a good place to be when you need alone time." He leads you into the room, which currently looked like a regular old living room.

"This looks way more boring than I expected." You say, clearly disappointed at the appearance of the fabled room.

"The room changes what it looks like depending on what the person needs it for. I said I needed alone time, and this is what it gave me." He takes a seat on the floor near the fireplace, tapping the spot next to him.

This night was turning out to be more interesting than you thought. You cautiously take a seat next to him, where he turns to face you.

"You know I really meant what I said back there. You are really pretty.

You blush for approximately the 20th time that night. You normally don't get flustered this easily but damn spending a lot of time with him has made you feel things. "I mean, you're not so bad yourself." You scoff, trying to keep up your facade.

He just smiles in response. The two of you sit in silence before he speaks up again. "So Vris, I wanted to give you something. Do you trust me?"

You nod. Before you can say anything he leans in and kisses you. Against all logic, you let your feelings take over and kiss him back. Damn that's a good feeling. In that moment, you all but forget your little crush on John. 

The only other person you've kissed in your life was Eridan, who you tried dating in 1st year for about a month before realizing he was a loser who couldn't keep up with you.

Whenever you kissed Eridan you felt disgusted and only did it because you felt like you needed to. But this felt different, this felt like it was a conscious choice. This was your choice. In your opinion, it was a pretty awesome choice. 

When you both pull away, you realize one thing. Your name is Vriska Serket, and you've fallen hard for a certain Gryffindor named Dirk Strider. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be from another character's point of view! Sorry for the overload of Vriska chapters, but I'll really try to include as many perspectives as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a chapter from John's point of view! Sorry for the late update, been a bit busy these past few days. Hope you guys enjoy!

Vriska: ==> Be someone else?

==> Be John Egbert  
Your name is now John Egbert. You have no idea how or why you were chosen for prefect because of your infamous reputation for pulling pranks on professors and students alike.

You think that they put you in this position to teach you responsibility and leadership but you know yourself well enough to know that that isn't going to happen. You plan on maintaining your reputation as one of the best pranksters Gryffindor (and Hogwarts) has ever had. 

You honestly thought that being a prefect would be boring as hell, but so far it hasn't been all that bad! You and Terezi had a fun time touring the first years (despite her annoyance with you at first for being late) and you were actually able to give your first detention last night! Things are actually looking up for you.

Plus, one of your closest friends (who also happens to be your not so secret crush) Vriska happens to be a prefect as well. You were honestly really scared of her at first (but who wouldn't be? Her reputation in during your first year was enough to make you terrified of her) but after you became partners with her in your shared potions class the two of you became really close. Her being close friends with Dave was an added bonus.

You hope that this is the year that you get enough courage to ask her out. Dave's been hinting since last year that she likes you back, but you've learned to take his words with a grain of salt, especially when it comes to girls. You remember when he teased you endlessly about his half sister Rose when in reality she was only interested in her housemate Kanaya. 

You yawn and rub your eyes as you walk out of the common room to go to the great hall for breakfast. As much as you'd like to go to the prefect's bath now, you need your morning coffee in order to survive the day. 

As you head towards the dining hall, you see a very tired Vriska, who looks as if she wasn't able to sleep a wink the night before. "Good morning Vriska!" You wave at her while giving her your signature bucktoothed grin. "Headed to breakfast as well?"

Vriska gives you a small smile, seeming as if her train of thought was interrupted. "Morning John. Yes actually, I didn't exactly have the best night's sleep." She yawns, clearly exhausted. "I would've stayed in bed all day honestly, if not for my roommates practically dragging me out of our dorms." 

Huh. You wonder why she didn't have a good night's sleep, especially considering that it was your first night back and how excited she was to be away from home.

"How were the tours? Eridan didn't cause much of a fuss didn't he?" You kind of pity Vriska having her ex (though that term is very questionable, considering that it happened for a very short while in first year) as her prefect partner. You at least had someone you were friendly with, even if you and Terezi weren't exactly close.

She stops to think, and you can see the clear hesitation when she speaks "Oh it was okay. Nothing too interesting. Just the usual bluh bluh boring bullshit. God I felt ridiculous, I sounded just like Aranea." She says the name of her sister with disgust.

You didn't know the full extent of their relationship, but from what Vriska told you, her older sister Aranea was everything she was not. Aranea was a goody two shoes Ravenclaw who was head girl in her 5th year, while Vriska was a troublemaker who absolutely hated being bound by rules. You think that she was the reason Vriska had a deep hatred for prefects.

You give her a small smile as the two of you walk to the Great hall in a comfortable silence. Normally it'd be awkward as hell

"Do you want coffee, John?" She says as she heads towards the coffee machine. You give her a nod and a grateful smile as she walks away. When she returns she hands you a mug which you thank her for. The two of you then begin to sip your drinks in order to feel more awake. She sits beside you as breakfast begins to be served, luckily they weren't as strict with house seating during normal days. 

The two of you chat as you eat breakfast. And as you both finish up, she's the first one to stand up. "I'm gonna head to my dorm to get my robes. Meet you at the baths?" You nod at her and wave goodbye as you head to your dorm as well.

As you walk into the common room, you see Dirk, who looks as if he has just woken up, walk out of his dorm. "Morning Dirk! You look exhausted. Are you okay?" 

"Morning Egbert. Yeah I guess. I got to bed pretty late last night." He seems hesitant, just like Vriska was earlier. You try to expel your doubt by rationalizing. Maybe it was just an adjustment period for him. A lot of people have a hard time to sleeping on the first day back, right?

"I for one had a great sleep actually. I was able to give my first detention too!" You say proudly, hoping to change the topic. "I'm headed to the baths in a bit. Just going to get my robes. See you at lunch?" He nods and gives you a slight grin before heading out.

You head to your dorm to get your clothes and other things for the day before walking out to head to the baths.

At that moment, you see Vriska walking in as well. She seems more alive after drinking some coffee. She waves at you and smiles before asking. "Who's your first class today? I've got Defense against the Dark Arts with Professor Slick. Not the ideal first class but at least it's better than having Professer Vantas or even worse, Aranea."

"Same here!" You say with a huge grin. You mentally fist pump as you realize that this means Gryffindor and Slytherin have a lot of shared classes again. Besides Vriska this also meant that you got to hang out with Dave and Karkat as well. "We can together if you want? I can wait for you outside once I finish."

Vriska smiles at you. "I'd love to John. See you in a bit!" She gives a small wave before walking over to the girls changing room.

Looks like this was going to be the start of a great year.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Kids and trolls will all be in 5th year for the sake of uniformity. Alpha kids will be in 6th year, while the Alpha trolls will all be professors (with a few exceptions).


End file.
